Ryoura
by miyuki00
Summary: What if Ryou was a girl instead of a boy. Full summary inside i do not own yugioh just ryoura
1. Chapter 1

Ryoura

Ryoura

Part 1-

SUMMARY: Say Ryou was a girl instead of a boy. In addition, she is the one that gets the Millennium ring. Would the spirit of the ring show compassion or be the same Bakura. The sprits of the millennium items already have their own bodies in my story. This story also has the stories before and after duelist kingdom, battle city, Dartz, and memory arch. Read to find out more. MalikXRyoura BakuraXMarik

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Yugioh except this fanfiction

The sun rose up in Long Island spreading its sunlight in a room where a girl was sleeping but not for long. As the sun shone on her snow-white hair, she slowly opened her hazy blue eyes as her mother walked into the room. "Good your up, hurry up and get ready. Remember we have to pick your father from the airport", she said briskly as she grabbed her dirty clothes and briskly walked out the room.

A second later, her younger sister bounded into the room and jumped on her bed. She then decided to jump up and down on the bed just to try to annoy Ryoura. "Ryoura", she whined "Get up and happy birthday". She kept jumping on the bed until finally Ryoura grabbed her little sister and started tickling her. "Stop", she cried out as she was laughing so hard tears were coming down her eyes. Suddenly Ryoura stopped and said smiling "Aname go downstairs I'll be down in a few". "You mean a few years", she giggled as she ran out the room.

Ryoura stretched and slowly got out of bed, she went up to the window and saw her little brown haired sister was on the swing busily chatting away on her cell phone. Ryoura smiled and went into the shower, as she was washing her hair she started thinking, she was finally 15. Her father said he was bringing a surprise for her from Egypt when she talked to him on the phone. Finally, he was coming home after being away for five long months from their family.

Ryoura's father was Japanese unlike their mother he was also a famous archaeologist. You could always find him on TV, in the papers, or on the radio. They even made a movie about him. The New York Times said, "Yuki Bakura it's just extraordinary". Ryoura sighed as she stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. I just wish he were home more often she thought, as she took a second towel and dried her hair with it. She walked to her mirror and dropped that towel in the laundry basket as she grabbed her brush and started brushing the tangles out of her hair.

As she looked up from her hair, she saw her pale white face. Sometimes she felt as if she did not belong in her, family 'because she was paler than her parents and sister, but she knew that was not the case. She quickly put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and went downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Aname making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Ryoura grabbed a spoon and the peanut butter, dug her spoon into the peanut butter, and asked, "Where's mama?" "She's in the driveway messing with the car", Aname answered. Ryoura grabbed her peanut butter covered spoon and went outside. The first thing that she saw was the orange car, it was supposed to be red but it was so old that it turned orange and looked rusted. She spotted her mothers legs poking out from under the car. "Mama, when are we leaving and can't we just take the bus or taxi. You know that that car is a piece of junk plus the brakes don't work well", she said as her mother came from under the car. Her white hair was black with grease, and she had smudges around her face. Ryoura had her mothers' hair but she was still paler than anything else. Her mother and she had a very close bond, like Aname had a close bond with their father. Sometimes she was jealous of what Aname and her father shared. As her mother took a rag and wiped her face with it, she said, "We'll leave as soon as I get cleaned up". With that, she walked back inside without giving Ryoura a chance to say anything.

An hour later everyone was ready, Ryoura was so inpatient that she could not wait to get into the car. Their mother was all cleaned up and had put on a summer dress and Aname was just sitting down idly biting on her hair. "Ok girls go in the car while I grab my purse", she said to them as she went upstairs. Aname ran ahead before Ryoura got to the front of the car, as Ryoura ran to beat Aname to get the front seat, but Aname had too much of a head start and got there before Ryoura. While she and Aname were arguing who got the front seat their mother came outside.

"Ryoura", their mother said, "Let Aname have the front seat for once plus it's your birthday". "Oh all right", Ryoura said, "But I am going to get it on the way back". She walked to the back door and sat there with her arms folded while her mother started the car. "Ryoura put on your seatbelt" her mother told her as she backed the car out of the driveway. She grumbled but did as she was told.

As they were driving down the interstate Ryoura wondered what the surprise was that her father was bringing from Egypt. As she thought of it some more she finally spoke up, "Mama what is father brining me?" "I really don't know, but what he did tell me is that it has to do with the duel monsters game you like so much", her mother told her. Ryoura took out her duel monsters deck what does this have to do with what my father is bringing me. Maybe it some rare cards he bought she thought. Well I'll find out soon enough. With that, she relaxed and thought of the present father was bringing her. Suddenly a car cut in front of her mothers' car spinning it out of control. It was a daze as she was spinning inside the car when suddenly she saw Aname's seatbelt get undone and her body go crashing into the windshield. Then the car finally crashed into a tree that was on the road banging her mothers head into the steering wheel and five seconds later the airbag popped out breaking her mother's neck. Ryoura tried to unbuckle her seatbelt but it seemed to be stuck her mother grabbed her hand and said "Tell your father I love him" and with that she closed her eyes. Ryoura world finally went black from all the excursion of the accident as people began to surround the car.

Flight 401 now arriving from Cairo, Egypt at gate 205 the announcement said as Yuki Bakura walked through the gate when two police officers not in uniform approached him. "Are you Yuki Bakura?" they asked as they walked up to him bringing out their badges at the same time. "Yes" he said, "Is it my wife and children they were supposed to meet me here instead of you". They looked startled at this comment; they never expected to meet someone as famous as the famous archaeologist Yuki Bakura. "Um, I think you need to come with us, the hospital will explain everything to you" the older one finally said after a moment. Yuki Bakura quickly grabbed his two bags and followed them to the vice undercover car.

As they were driving up the highway toward Long Island he thought what could possible be wrong. I just hope they are okay and just hurt but alive. I do not know what I would do if my wife is dead. She is my flower in my life. As he was thinking, he realized they had pulled into Long Island State Hospital.

He picked up his bags and got out the car as a doctor rushed out to meet him. She greeted him in a very sullen way. "Mr. Bakura comes this way so we could discuss your family situation," she said as she led him inside the hospital. "Are they okay?" asked Yuki Bakura as he followed her towing his bags in hand. As they got to her office she opened the door for him and he went inside dropped his bags and sat on the chair in front of her as she began to tell him what happened to his family.

"There was a terrible car crash on the highway on route 55, about a mile away from the city. It seemed a car cut in front of your wife and the brakes gave out. I am sorry to tell you this but she lost control and crashed into a tree that conveniently seemed to be there. Your daughter Aname body went through the windshield she was dead on impact. Your wife neck was broken from the air bag. She did not make it we tried everything we could but she died in surgery. Though your daughter Ryoura is fine, a few bumps and bruises a bit traumatized but should be fine. Would you like to see her now, she's in a bit of a shock and is sleeping but it would be good if you see her," the doctor said.

As she got up Yuki Bakura was still in shock how the doctor could be so calm about that. He just lost most his family in less than 24 hours. All of a sudden the doctor put a hand on his shoulder "I know you are upset but you really need to be there for Ryoura, you know she will really need you at this point please don't disappoint her" with that she gave him a slip of paper and walked out the room. As he stared after her he slowly got up and looked at the slip of paper that she gave him 205 eighth floor.

When he opened the door to Ryoura's room he saw her sleeping and that annoying doctor that he saw a second before. He was about to close the door when the doctor saw him and said as she was checking Ryoura's vitals "Good you came, come on in. She doing fine you should be the one that she says and its best you wake her up" she smiled as she wiped Ryoura's brow with a damp rag. Then walked out the room but then remembered something and came back. "When your ready she ready to go home" she said and that was that as she walked away again.

As he walked up to her he saw she was moaning and in a cold sweat, he gently picked her up, walked out of the hospital, and caught a taxi home. As he stepped into their house the same house that was full of energy that morning, he went into Ryoura's room and laid her down. He then went downstairs and began to think about what to do when his whole world was turned upside down. Then he started to think his wife and him were supposed to be going to Japan in a couple of months to live there permanently they were going to surprise the kids today on Ryoura's birthday. He thought with him traveling where he was it would be easier to see them more often then if they were America. So that is it we are going to go tomorrow. He went on the computer and booked the tickets for both Ryoura and him, it was a good thing he had Ryoura on his passport since she was born in Japan. So he won't have to worry about getting a passport for her before they left. Plus I think that Ryoura will handle death better in a different country. It was a good thing she took Japanese in school so she will be able to go to a regular high school since she was in advanced classes. With that, he went to sleep on the couch.

All that night Ryoura was having nothing but nightmares of her mother and sister and how she could not save them. That made her feel like it was her fault they died. If she insisted on taking a cab or bus, or if she insisted Aname sit in the back they would be safe and it would be here that was dead and not her mother and sister. When she saw her mother and sister together smiling, she thought at least they're happy. When she woke up, she saw that she was at home in her bedroom, maybe it was all a dream she thought as she got up. Then she noticed she had her street clothes on as her mother called them and not her pajamas. With that thought, she started crying and ran to her parent's room thinking her mother was going to be there to make everything better, when she got there nobody was there and the bed was made just like her mother had left it. All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed in surprise as she turned around and saw her father standing there. "Where's mama", she asked as she started crying again. "She not here sweetie" he said as he held her as she was crying.

A minute or so, she stopped crying and had calmed a bit and said. "So yesterday was not a dream then, my life is over I can't stay here papa. Take me to Egypt or somewhere with you." " Well come downstairs and eat then I'll tell you what we are going to do." As Ryoura went back to her room and went to change and wash up before she went downstairs. As she saw her white hair in the mirror she started to cry again as she realized how much she looked like her mother. She then took a hot bath to ease away the pain a little though it was going to be a long time before she would be herself again. So she put on some clothes on without even looking at them. As she and her father were eating in silence, she was just picking at her food she really did not feel like eating. She had a couple of bites but that was it.

Finally, her father finished eating his food, cleared the table, and said, "Let's go to the living room so I can talk to you what we are going to do." As Ryoura went into the living room and waited for her father while he made coffee for himself and tea for her she turned on the news. The news were talking about the car crash yesterday that she started crying. Her father came in and turned off the TV before anything else could be shown. As he sat down he gave her, her tea and he drank his coffee before staring to tell Ryoura what they were going to do.

He cleared he throat as he started to say, "Ryoura you know you are Japanese and half American. Though you were born in Japan, right before we moved to America, so I thought that you and I will go back to Japan but I will be working in Egypt but it is not that far away from Japan so I can be home on weekends. That was what your mother and I were planning to do in June. Plus you and I could be away from the pain that haunts us in America maybe someday we could come back to America when we are ready just not now. What do you think Ryoura; I booked us tickets already so the plane leaves at nine." Ryoura sat thinking for a second before she said "that is a great idea I'll go pack." Then she stood up and walked back upstairs.

As soon as she was in her room, she went to her room and got her duffle bag out and book bag to put the things she needed. She got things as momentums from her mothers and sisters room that were there treasures. Then took all the pictures she could find of her mother and sister to have memories and a few outfits to last a week and that was it she was ready to go. Then she got her computer it its case with her book bag it seemed she never needed the extra bag and went downstairs. By that time, it was six o'clock and time to go to the airport so that they could get checked in and through security. Her father called the airport shuttle to take them there, as they waited for the shuttle Ryoura got on the internet and sent an email to all her old friends saying what had happened and why she had to leave. By the time she had finished the airport shuttle had arrived.

Once they got to the airport they got through everything quickly which was a surprise for Mr. Bakura since usually it took much longer for him when he was leaving the passport. Though maybe it had to do with the fact, he was using his Japanese passport instead of his American one. As he and Ryoura were sitting on the plane, he fell straight asleep into a dreamless sleep. As the plane took off Ryoura looked out the window and saw New York for the last time and she turned on her computer and began typing away for her entrance essay to her new high school, Domino High School. The school that she was going to be going to was that of which her father had went to when he was her age. She did it all in Japanese since when she took Japanese in her school her father bought her a computer from Japan that had everything done in Japanese. As soon as she finished she fell asleep.

Ryoura woke up to an announcement saying, "We are now arriving in Domino city, Japan. We hope you had a pleasant trip and have a good day." As Ryoura and her father left the plane and went to grab a taxi to where they were going. While they were in the car, her father started to say, "The house we are going to live it used to be my parents house. I grew up in the house. You'll like it its nice and cozy, not to big and not too small either." As they pulled up to the house, Ryoura stared in amazement this house was bigger than the one they lived in long island. Bakura laughed at his daughter he knew she would get this, "come on lets go inside it getting chilly" he said as he started to go inside. Ryoura snapped out of her phase and followed her father inside. As her fatherwent into the kitchen to use his phone he called out to her and said "go explore and pick the room you want".

As he heard her thud up the stairs, he went and took out the package that was birthday gift and placed it on the table as he looked sadly at it. He wished he didn't have to do this but Ryoura looked so much like his dear ex- wife that he just couldn't stay, that was partly the reason he worked abroad so much. He had married again to his wife that died. Though before he met her and had Aname he was married to a bueatiful woman Saura. Mabey one day I will tell her the truth or she may find out on her own. He scrawled a note and with two credit cards plus a bus pass grabbed his bags and left out the door quietly. He was about to turn back but then pushed his mind to go and hoped on the bus that went to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yugioh or anything I only own Ryoura

I do not own Yugioh or anything I only own Ryoura.

Meanwhile Ryoura was still upstairs looking and exploring the house, she found a perfect room that had a nice view of the city with a window seat and a canopy bed. It was perfect. She placed her computer on the table then went in search of the attic to put her things from her house in there. As she went back into her room, she unpacked the little things she had. She placed the one picture she had of her whole family together that was fine.

As she went back downstairs, she called out "papa I found the room that I liked and unpacked". All that she heard was silence that is weird where is my father she thought as she went into the dark kitchen. As she turned on the light, she saw something on the table, as she picked it up Ryoura saw two credit cards, what she recognized as a Japanese bus pass, a note and a thin brown box. She picked up the note first.

_My dearest Ryoura,_

_I am sorry that I have to leave you like this; I just cannot handle the death of your mother and sister. Your mother was the world to me. Without her life seems like there is no point but to go on day by day with no point. I can never be happy again. I with I did not have to do this but this how I can handle being your father without seeming. You just look too much like your mother and I cant live with you its like seeing a ghost and I would end up thinking you are her and I might hurt you, I don't want that to happen. I left two credit cards. They both have a limit of five thousand each a month spend wisely you are a smart girl. The pin number is 1989 on both. It is the year of your birthday so it will be easy to remember. The bus pass will help you get places free that way you do not have to pay anything on the bus. That thin box is your birthday present that I got for you from you. I felt a strong attraction that you should have it when I bought it. Be good always and stay out of trouble if you can with love your loving father. _

As Ryoura read what her father wrote she got so mad that she threw the thin box not caring if what inside would break or not. With that, she went and looked at the credit cards and saw that they had her fathers name on it. Great she thought now its seems I can't use them unless I order online or use the ATM. "Typical" she muttered to herself as she walked back upstairs and went to sleep.

The next morning as she washed up she went downstairs hoping to find something to eat but finding the refrigerator empty. "He could have had some decency and stocked the refrigerator before he left," she yelled out in anger. Then she noticed the package she threw yesterday on the floor it ripped in half and something yellow dangling out the side of it. She picked it up and opened it more as another note drifted to the floor. She picked it up and started to read;

_Ryoura this is called a millennium ring it is one of the seven items of the pharaohs. The merchant that I bought it from said it has to do with duel monsters the game you seem to like so much. However, he also warned me saying it is filled with a lot of dark magic. I think that is mumbo jumbo to me but it is up to you. Love from me and your mother happy 16__th__ birthday our eldest daughter._

As she tore away, the brown paper she saw a golden pendant with the eye of Horus she remembered from when she studied Egypt in school. As she put a rope through it and put it around her neck, it started to glow though Ryoura did not notice it as she flew through the door barley remembering to grab the key and lock the door. As she got outside, she put the millennium ring under her shirt. It was probably gold and she did not want to get robbed for it. She did not really know anything about Japan yet. She saw a taxi driving up the block and hailed it.

In her best Japanese she said "can you take me to a shopping center", even though her Japanese was a bit rusty since the only time she spoke Japanese was in her class not everyday like English, Though it seemed like he understood her and started driving away and heading somewhere.

A second she realized that she had no money all she had was the credit cards. Then she saw that the cab had a credit card machine. I hope that he will not ask for any I.D. and if he does, I will act as if I do not understand and get out the car she thought. As the cab stopped, she saw many different stores. "Five hundred yen" the cabbie said as he held out his hand and pointed to the credit card machine. She quickly swiped one of the credit cards it asked for the pin and she put it in and out came a receipt for her. She grabbed it and before he could say, anything else was gone. He looked puzzled for a second but then drove off to pick up his next customer.

As she began looking around, she saw a store that said High School Uniforms in Japanese she went in and saw uniforms of many colors and shapes and sizes. A saleslady came up to her and asked "do you need any help Miss?" , as I looked to her maybe I thought the school I'm going to requires that I wear uniforms it don't hurt to ask. "Yes, does Domino High School require uniforms" I asked trying not to sound too awkward. "Yes" she said, "I see you must be new here. Ill show you where they are and help you get yours. Once you register for your school, they give you one free pair but all others you have to buy. How many pairs would you like to buy today?" As I looked at her, I said the amount without even thinking "seven". "Are you sure?" she asked when she saw I nodded my head "well then lets get you the ones that fit". When I walked out the store, I had seven brand new outfits. It looked like nobody checked for I.D. just to be safe; I went to the nearest ATM and took out three thousand dollars. Then I went to the nearest bank and had it changed to yen. So I had a lot of money on me when I walked out the bank. So after hours I did my shopping for the year. When I got home it was late she just dropped her clothes on the floor and went upstairs to change to go to bed.

As she walked into her room the ring started to glow again only this time Ryoura noticed it, that's strange she thought as it continued to get brighter and brighter. A second later a man appeared in front of her. He looked sort of like her with more rough and masculine features. She just stared but could not say a word it is like he frozen her in place. A second later she found her footing and fainted. The last thing she heard said was "So you're my new hikari?"

Bakura stared at the girl that had just collapsed at the sight of him. He quickly closed his mind link for right now so she wouldn't wake up when she heard his thoughts. She looked like him though that must be his reincarnation he thought. That must be the Gods blessing toward him. First being trapped in this accursed ring and now having to look after this pathetic girl who probably couldn't stand up to anyone even if you gave her a knife and bow. She would stand there acting stupid.

Flash back

_A village was burning and a little snow haired boy could hear screams as he tried to run away from the noise and screams. He was holding his sisters hand. "Bakura where is Mama" she kept asking. He tried to ignore her pleas but get her to safety. Their mother had told him t o get himself to Kisera to safety and away to go to his old hideout when he was five years old and put Kisera there and watch to make sure no one hurts her. I will try to meet you there and hold the guards off at the safe time. Tears started rolling down his eyes because he knew he would never see his mother again. Kisera saw this as her chance, wriggled out of his grasp, and ran toward the village yelling "mama" as she went. Bakura too started running after her. Though as he got to his now burning village he saw an arrow already sticking through her heart "no" he cried out, I couldn't save her as I promised he thought. The royal guards heard him "look we missed one," one of them said. As soon as Bakura heard that he started to run, soon he saw that he ended up in one of the basements of his village. There he hid behind a wall because he heard someone coming. That was when he noticed a big pot and screaming a lot of screaming. The soldier threw in the pot he saw was his mother, he wanted to go help her. However, he stayed put; there he saw how the millennium ring and all the other items were made. He got so mad and angry right there he vowed to kill the pharaoh who commanded to do this. Then that was how his Ka diabound was formed he let it on the guards. They almost didn't make it, but one did make it back to the palace with all the items._

End of flash back

If only I didn't let my weakness get the best of me my sister would have been saved he thought. Oh why didn't I protect her more? Now I vow to always protect this weakling and collect all the items. Nevertheless, if she stands in my way she will be punished accordingly. He gently picked Ryoura off the floor and took her clothes he put her pajamas on that he found still laying on her bed in a crumpled heap. He put them on Ryoura, tucked her in bed and disappeared back into the ring.

The next morning while she was showering she was thinking about that man from last night, it must have been a dream she decided as she stepped out the shower and started getting dressed. She grabbed her essay off from the table and headed toward Domino High School. She had to get registered so she could start school next week. As she walked in the school, she saw a bunch of people just taking as they were exiting the school. As she walked into the registering room, a woman at the door welcomed her in with a smile. Is everyone this friendly she thought in my old school you had to make it on your own! As she went up the desk, she noticed most students were in their uniforms as they got their class schedules. "Hello I'm Ms.Tukaisua, you must be new. What is your name? Plus I would need your entrance essay?" she said as she held out her hand and waited for a response. As Ryoura handed over her essay, she said my name is "Ryoura Bakura". "All is well Ms. Bakura; here is your schedule and look at that I'm your home room teacher. I'll see you on Monday," she said as she gave Ryoura a sheet of paper.

As she walked home, she realized she had no food in the refrigerator so she stopped at the supermarket. When she got home, she began to fill the refrigerator. As she finished that is better she thought as she closed the door. After that, she took the bags she had forgotten about from the floor and hauled it upstairs. As she put it away, she wished that her father left a number or something. Maybe he sent me an email she thought as she picked up her computer, sat on the bed, and turned it on. As she booted up her internet and went on the page, she saw a million e-mails from her friends but none from her father.

"Why do I always feel so alone" she said aloud she did not expect an answer. When a voice that seemed to be in her head said /But you are not alone/. "Who there" she asked the air as she got up to look around, all she heard was laughter as the ring started to glow again and the same man materialized in front of her from last night. "So it was not a dream," she said as she sat back down on the bed to keep from falling over again. "Who are you?" she finally asked after a few minutes of thought. "I am the spirit of the ring, my name is Bakura but you may call me Yami. I have been imprisoned in that accursed millennium ring," he said. "Yami?" Ryoura asked "Don't that mean darkness. Yes, I am your darkness. You are my light and I am your darkness" Bakura said.

Then his whole attitude changed he grabbed Ryoura and threw her across the room she landed with a loud thud. "Don't ever think that I'm weak cause I'm not," he snarled at her and then he disappeared into the ring. That's strange she thought as she brushed the dust off her jeans. He seemed so nice a second ago but I guess something must have happened to him long ago in the past. I guess he is from ancient Egypt since he talked about pharaohs. But I will forgive him I can't be mean to him just because he was mean to me. As my mother always said, two wrongs don't make a right. As Ryoura undressed and got ready for bed she thought what happened that made him seem so heartless that what I feel like he got no feeling no more as she laid down to sleep.

As Ryoura fell asleep the ring started to glow again and out materialized Bakura again, as he looked at Ryoura he thought why did I hurt her I 6 didn't want to do that. I'm supposed to protect her not hurt her. Why does she have to be so nice? As he looked at her sleeping he realized that he fell in love with her at first sight. That was how he treated the girls he used to love in KulElna the village he was from. He still had good times in KulElna even though the pharaoh destroyed it with the making of the millennium items. I bet anything he thought he is the spirit of the millennium puzzle if that is and I find him I will surely destroy him. With that last thought he disappeared back into the ring.

Ryoura woke up to the warm sunshine on her face, as she was getting ready for the day she did something she did not do in a long time. She started singing a tune that she and her mother used to sing together to wake each other up. Actually she inherited her mother gift in singing, in her old school she was in the choir. Maybe there is a choir in my new school even though they probably sing in Japanese, but she could catch up quick. She was always smart for her age, which was why all her classes were AP. As she was singing she started to cook breakfast, she made eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. As she started to set the table she set it for two.

As she ate her food and was about to do some exploring, she decided to leave the millennium ring home. She took it off and quickly wrote a note for Bakura and was out the door. She was running so fast she bumped into someone that they both fell. "I'm sorry" she yelped as she turned to help the kid up. As she looked up at the kid she bumped into she gasped, he had strange hair. It was star shaped and three different colors blond, purple, and black. "I get that a lot, people staring at my hair. My names Yugi by the way" he said as he held out his hand. "Ryoura" she said, as she shook it. "But I'm surprised don't in Japan you bow to say hello" she asked. Yugi started laughing as he said "No, only formally you do like when a teacher walks into her classroom or when you meet important people other than your friends". Ryoura started to feel very stupid but felt better when Yugi started to say "Do you want to go my grandpa's game shop. My friends are probably there and we probably show you around the city". "Yea" Ryoura said as she dusted herself off from the fall.

As Ryoura and Yugi walked to the game shop Yugi pointed out the many things that they had in this city. This city is more exciting than her little town of Long Island could ever be exciting as this. Finally they arrived at Yugi's grandpa's game shop, as she followed Yugi inside she saw that it was small but still amazing.

Meanwhile Bakura had just woken up from inside the ring. As he was in his soul room, his soul room represented him, dark and black. As he materialized put of the ring he noticed something was missing he just didn't know what. Then as he looked around the house he realized what as he found the millennium ring with the note in the kitchen 'Ryoura'. As he threw the plate of food in anger, he grabbed the ring and tried to locate her but that was not possible since she was not wearing ring. So he went and sat on the choice facing the door and sat and waited for her to come home since he did not know here she was at, when actually she was just about five blocks away.

Ryoura meanwhile was playing Yugi at duel monsters; she was doing fairly well too. However, Yugi beat her with his Dark Magician. "Good game" she said as she shook his hand. At that same time his friends came in and came to where Ryoura and Yugi were putting away their cards. "Hey guys" he said "This is Ryoura I sort of pumped into her this morning. Ryoura this is Tristan, Tea, and Joey" "Hi!" Ryoura said shyly as she turned to face them. Joey was the first one to say something "cool, you like duel monsters too". Soon they all started talking to Ryoura asking where she was from and what school she would be going to be going to. Ryoura tried to answer the questions as fast as she could. She found out everyone went to Domino High School too. She was nervous about starting on Monday. They assured her that it would be easy as soon as she learned her way around. They switched schedules seeing who had what to help her out. It turned out that they had all the same classes. She looked at the time and saw that it was already ten o'clock and said, "Its getting late and I better be going okay, see you around, maybe tomorrow?" …..ple...o like when a teacher walks into her classroom or when you meet inportant jjjj

As soon as she walked through the door and locked it behind her Bakura pounced on her and started punching her "where the fuck have you been all day" he asked as he kept hitting her over and over again. "I was exploring and then I made some friends and I was hanging out at their house. I'm really sorry Yami." She cried out as she tried to get him off of her. Though Bakura was much stronger than her, "Here's the deal" he said as he pushed her up against the wall "be home before dark is all I ask. If you be late you'll get worse punishment than you did today". He stalked off into the master bedroom and slammed the door. She winced when she heard the loud noise. A second later he came out again and threw the millennium ring at her and snarled "And never leave home without this again. Or you will feel pure pain as hell".

After he left again she gingerly got up and looked at her stomach and saw bruises already forming from him punching me. At least there are none on my arms that way my new friends won't suspect anything. With that she slowly walked up the stairs after carefully taking off her clothes she climbed into a hot bath, after that she went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up to the phone ringing in her ear and groggily grabbed it as she said "hello". "Ryoura" she heard her fathers voice on the other end, she became more alert. He continued to talk "I'm sorry I had to leave, I just needed to leave it is just too painful to stay. I'll make sure you have everything that you need. Though I called to tell you to make sure you get you I.D. and passport done as soon as possible. Did you by any chance get registered for school yet"? "Yea" she said sully, "Good" he said, and then she heard the dial tone in her ear.

So with that she decided to go to get dressed, as he walked into the kitchen she saw the mess that Bakura left. She sighed then bet down to clean the mess that he had left. She was surprised how the food could have gotten everywhere. As she was finishing moping up the floor her cell phone began to ring in her pocket. She took it out and saw that it was Yugi calling her, she remembered yesterday and how they all exchanged numbers with her. She clicked talk as it still was ringing and said "Hey Yugi". Yugi asked her if she wanted to come over since everyone was busy today and he wanted to show her something since he thought her as a friend. As she was about to leave Bakura appeared in front of the door and said "where do you think you are going? After what you did yesterday, you actually think that after yesterday that I would actually let you go out with out a price. I will let you go out but I'll be with you to see this friend that you have made. Is he actually worth it," with that he disappeared into the ring.

She sighed as she heard him laughing in her head. She walked out the door and slowly made her way up to Yugi's house. As she was walking Bakura kept yapping in her ear asking questions about him, she gave him short answers. Bakura finally reached his angry point and mentally slapped her. As she felt the sting she said \\ we are here Yami\\. As Ryoura knocked on the door and Yugi came and opened the door she heard Bakura gasp inside her head. As she walked in Yugi said "You don't have to knock you know, you could just walk in." As she followed Yugi up to his room Yugi finally introduced her to his grandfather. As she walked into his room and sat o his bed, "I'll be back let me get some snacks", Yugi said to her as he walked back out the room. \\Yami\\ she tried but got no response she kept trying but keep getting no response so finally she gave up and just waited for Yugi to come back and show her what he talked to her about on the phone.

Puzzle and he had just finished it this morning. When he first had got Ryoura meanwhile had no idea that Bakura had closed their mind link when he seen Yugi appear. No Bakura thought the pharaoh must be reincarnated into that boy that made friends with Ryoura. How could this have happened? If my assumptions are right then he must also have the millennium puzzle or will receive it soon. I will deal with her as soon as she goes home with that he slammed the door to his soul room and fumed in his anger.

Ryoura jumped, she heard when Bakura slammed the door in his soul room and knew he must be mad about something. She just didn't know what. As Yugi came in bringing in a tray she began to relax some while she hanged out with him. Finally she asked "Yugi what was that you wanted to show me, that you told me on the phone?" "Oh my god" Yugi yelped "I almost forgot" as he ran to his desk and went through one draw when finally he came back to Ryoura holding something behind his hands. As he sat on the bed next to her, he showed her a pyramid shaped pedant with the same symbols on it as her millennium ring. Yugi explained to her that it was called the millennium puzzle and when he got it five years it was in a million pieces. As Ryoura gasped in amazement and said "I have something like that". She then took the millennium ring from under her shirt and showed it to him and told him it was called the millennium ring. Ryoura was about to ask him if there was a spirit in there too but Yugi beat her to the punch first and asked "Do you have a Yami in your ring like I do, I just met him this morning but still." "Yea" she said sullenly, all of sudden with a bright flash Bakura came out and grabbed Yugi, when another flash of light and Yugi's Yami came out.

He got Bakura gets his hands off of Yugi and said "tomb robber why don't get your hands off of him and isn't your bone with me". Bakura glared and snarled "Another time Pharaoh" as he grabbed Ryoura and marched with her out the door. All Ryoura saw as he pulled her by her arm was Yugi looking sadly at her. That she started crying because she had a feeling that was the last time she was going to be over his house and barley speaking to him if Bakura got what he wanted. All she got was a slap across her face as he muttered "weak" that she almost didn't hear it.

As they got home Bakura grabbed her by her collar and threw her in her room and locked the door. With that she heard the door slam and lock also. Bakura was also made sure the mind link was open so he could hear and know what she was doing. As Ryoura looked in her pocket for her keys she saw that they were gone along with her cell phone. She pounded her fist against the wall. "I want out" she cried out and she fell on her bed crying. /You are weak to just fall down crying/ he said in her head laughing. With that she wished she was somewhere else as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Bakura saw this as his chance as he decided to take over her body.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yugioh

I do not own Yugioh. Pleasant readings tell me what you think and should I continue with this story.

As Bakura explored the city using her body he found that it was boring. He guessed that through time technology advanced and thought they could keep the greatest tomb robber ever out. Just to prove his point he decided that he would rob a jewelry store. He did it with ease as he did back in Egypt without the camera even seeing him with a little help from the millennium ring. Then as he was about to go home he heard Ryoura moaning in his head in her soul room he changed his mind. As he went into the best hotel got a room. As he got settled he disappeared into the ring as he nervously opened Ryoura's door to her soul room and started to shake her awake from the nightmare she was going through. The only thing Bakura seemed to catch was "Aname" she screamed her up. She was still half asleep when she grabbed him and said crying "promise me you won't leave me" she kept repeatedly saying. Bakura tried to shake her off him but her grip was like a claw grip. Finally he relented and said "I promise what is in my power I won't leave". As he was stroking her hair she relaxed and fell into a peaceful sleep. As he left he decided that was one promise he was going to try to keep since she had no one.

He had no idea that she had a dream about that incident because Bakura thought that she did not remember what had happened because she was half asleep. As he walked into his soul room and took a piece of papyrus and wrote in hieroglyphics the pact he just made. Then he lay down on his mat and fell asleep. About two, three hours he woke with a start with the sound of Ryoura screaming. This time she was awake, as Bakura walked into her soul room. "Calm down, and think about being back in your body" he said as he went to his soul room.

As Bakura was wandering around his soul room he was thinking about Ryoura. When he suddenly punched the wall in front of him, He felt no pain since he was used to it now. "I can't be weak" he cried out as a picture of his family flash before him. Because I was weak he thought I lost my family and became imprisoned in this accursed ring five thousand years ago. Then for the first time in a long time he felt a tear drop his cheek. As he gasped in amazement he quickly brushed it away. Why did a tear fall he wondered am I really still weak as I was when the pharaoh finally managed to capture me and his priests to imprison me in this ring. He suddenly threw the ring as far as he could which was pretty far but it came back around his neck as always. I wish I never made that bet with Marik so that I wouldn't be in this mess to start with I would probably be where my family are.

Ryoura meanwhile had managed to put her own soul back into her body. As she looked around she wondered where she was since she did not remember going to a hotel before she went to sleep. /I took you here idiot. Can you be even more stupid? Check out for me the key is on the dresser. After using your body and hanging out I did not feel like going home. And I mean check out, don't talk to no one or you will get it once you go home/. With that Bakura became silent as he went to his soul room to figure out how to get that millennium puzzle from the pharaoh. He needed that to be able to get world domination what he and Marik had decided on accomplishing. All he now had to find Marik so they could become partners again. With he watched what Ryoura did, to his surprise she did what he told her and came home as he told her. As soon as she came into the door he materialized out of the ring. He smirked and then smiled and walked to his room before throwing her cell phone at her. "I'll give you a reward for following my instructions. You may call the pharaohs hikari", he said as he was leaving the room. As she walked up the stairs and turned on her phone she saw there were like a few missed calls from Yugi. Plus there were a couple from Joey, Tea, and Tristan. As she was walking around her room nervous about calling Yugi when suddenly Bakura appeared in her doorway and said "You might want to make that phone call now before I change my mind about being nice." Ryoura swallowed and nodded her head as he walked away. This is interesting he thought her not wanting to jump on the phone right away.

As she walked over to her desk she decided to check her emails very quick then changed her mind. She looked at her phone again and finally pressed the talk button when she scrolled down to Yugi's name. As the phone was ringing her heart was pounding faster and faster when finally Yugi picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello, Turtle game shop" he said as he picked up the phone. "It's me Yugi" she said on the phone, "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't know he would hurt you" She said getting less nervous as she spoke to Yugi. "It's all right, plus he really did not do anything to me except grab me. Plus I'm really more worried about you. Are you alright, I just hope that Bakura did not hurt you" Yugi said to her. "I'm fine; I can take care of my own problems. I did when I was in America, so don't worry about me you hardly know me" she said and pressed end before he could say anything else.

As she sat at her desk suddenly Bakura appeared behind her as Ryoura felt she jumped and screamed and fell from the cahair that she was sitting on. "I thought you wanted to be friends with the pharaohs hikari" he asked as watched her on the floor though he held out his hand to help her up, Ryoura nervously took it as she got up off the floor. "If it means that you will hurt him every time I rather not" she said as she went and got her computer sat on her bed and turned it on. As Bakura stood a minute thinking over what she had just said he burst out laughing as he walked out the room. While she checked her emails from her friends she saw a new one from her best friend as she opened it she read:

Ryoura,

Did you suddenly forgot about you do or die girl. We have been through everything together. We even got enunciated together. What happened to you girl, it's like you disappeared from the face of the earth. Nobody seems to know where you are. I even went to your house even though you warned me to never to go there. What did I find there? I found a for sale sign there. Where did your family take you? Please write, I miss you. Did you forget about our set M.O.N and our friendship?

Your friend always, Lala

Ryoura smiled as she read that message, it has been a while since she had talked to her best friend Nancy or as she liked to be called Lala. All of a sudden she felt herself being grabbed up and staring into Bakura deep black eyes and for the first time noticed that they were tinted red. As he glared at her with her eyes he snarled and said "What the fuck does that letter mean. What enunciation did you do and what the fuck is M.O.N". Ryoura gulped and thought how in the world did he know that I was reading it in my head not out loud so how could he have known what I was reading in that letter. All of a sudden she felt a slap hit her so hard across her face. As he threw her across the bed almost breaking her computer he said warningly "You better have an explanation by tomorrow", as he stalked out of her room he slammed the door and locked the door.

As Ryoura got up and made sure that he did not break her computer she saw only that it got unhooked from the charger. As everything seemed unbroken including herself she put her computer on her desk and plugged it back in as she went into the bathroom. As she ran the water she began to think why she let Bakura treat her like he did when back in New York she wouldn't take any shit. They would usually end up having her knife cut their skin. As she took off her clothes and let the hot water go around her face she thought why Bakura even treated her like he did. As she slowly got of the water she dried herself and put on her pajamas and went and sat back at her computer. As she went back to her emails she saw that she had an email from her new high school. It said that she had to have an essay for literature class. The topic was 'what did you do this summer'; Ryoura sighed but began her essay. She decided to write about the accident that happened before she came to Japan. Ryoura fell asleep at the desk in the middle of writing the essay.

As Bakura materialized out of the ring he gently picked up Ryoura and placed her under the bed. She just snuggled into a deeper sleep. Bakura sighed and thought why do I keep hurting her she does not deserve it. She received enough pain as it is already. Why am I adding to the pain and she must hate me now. Well it can't be helped; I just like her too much that is why I act that way.

Flashback

A small white hair boy was running as a group of older kids were chasing him and jeering at him. Since he was small he couldn't run that fast. Suddenly one of the boys aught up to him and grabbed him. As much as he squirmed and struggled he couldn't get loose. "Look what we caught boys, someone who should have been home and not roaming the streets" he said the leader of the group as the other boys stood laughing. As he tied him up and they were throwing stones at him, soon they got bored doing that when the leader got and cut him loose. If we ever find you again bunny we will draw your blood. As soon as he said that he ran as fast as he could home.

End of flashback

That was the last time I ever showed some weakness Bakura thought. The next day I got every one of them, with my fathers help. He was the king of thieves before me and then I took his title after he was murdered by the pharaoh. Though he did not do anything he showed me how to not show any weakness.

With that he disappeared back into the ring and watched Ryoura sleep. Then he himself went to sleep too, though for some reason he couldn't fall asleep he kept thinking why he had to hurt her for every time he saw her in either words or using his hands. He kept pacing around his soul room until he finally dropped down and fell asleep.

The next morning as the sun was shining bright in the sky Ryoura slept on still, Bakura began pacing in his room wondering if this was normal. She never slept till the sun was high in the sky. In all reality it was noon but Bakura still kept his promise to himself to watch over her. Around 1 o'clock Ryoura woke up with a start and looked for her clock and saw that it was late. She jumped up when she slowed down to think a little when she realized she never put on her pajamas last night or went to bed. The last thing she remembered was she was typing her essay for her school that she realized she had to do. As she went over to her and touched it she saw that it was still on showing the essay she was in the middle of. She sat down and started finishing her essay without even getting ready first.

As she typed the last few words on her essay, she stretched; yawned and got dressed she decided to go to Yugi's house to apologize. Meanwhile while Bakura was watching her get ready he seemed to realize that nothing was wrong. She just got so tired she slept half the day away. He was not bothering to read her thoughts every split second even though he could if he really wanted to. As he watched Ryoura getting her clothes on and grab a light jacket he decided to materialize out the ring. "Did you forget you can't get out your room because I locked you in" he said smirking at her as she stood frozen. As he moved toward her he said "You can't go to his house even if you managed to get out the room. You could talk to him tomorrow when you go to school tomorrow for the first time."

As she realized what he said she looked at her computer and realized tomorrow she really did start school. So she decided to pack her bag for school she needed for tomorrow. As she got her uniform out of the bag she put in the closet she started ironing it. As Bakura watched her he thought he will let her get close to Yugi so that he could be close and use that as an advantage to get that millennium puzzle. As he watched her go to bed he decided he would go to sleep to and wake her at six as she was falling asleep he saw her thoughts saying that she needed to get up.

Ryoura woke with a start with her alarm clock ringing; she jumped up and quickly turned on her computer. As she waited for her computer to boot up she went and took a quick shower. As she came out she opened the file that had her essay and printed it. As she put her clothes on and grabbed her essay and grabbed her jacket when she saw Bakura materialize in front of her. "Why are you so nervous for" he asked as he looked at her as she was so jumpy. Ryoura just shrugged her shoulders as Bakura gave an aggravated growl but opened the door for her. As she dashed out the door she was so nervous that she slowly slowed down to a walk about three blocks away. /You are so funny, kind of remind me of me when I was your age. First you couldn't wait to get to this school and now you don't want to go/. All she heard after that was his laughter in her head. Ryoura got the nerve and finally walked the rest of the way in to her homeroom class. The only person she saw was Yugi she nervously went and sat next to him since that is where she saw the seating chart on the board said. As she sat down Yugi smiled at her but went back to the book he was reading. Soon everyone was seated, the teacher walked in and everyone stood up except Ryoura. "Your supposed to stand up and wait for the teacher to tell you to be seated" Yugi whispered to her. "Oh!" she said as she got up quickly and not too quietly that everyone turned to face her when they heard the clamor.

As the teacher turned to face her she noticed who it was and said "Ryoura you made it, good." Suddenly the bell rang and everyone gathered their belongings and were exciting the classroom, when the teacher said loudly "Yugi and Ryoura come up here please for a second". As she and Yugi walked up to the desk both wondering what she wanted of them. "Yes Ms.Tukaisua" they both said at the same time as they walked over to her desk. Yugi", she said, "I want you to show Ryoura around the school today since you both have the same classes. Since I am both your science teacher you too will be the partners for the semester" with that she waved them away.

As Ryoura followed Yugi down the hallway to their next class Yugi suddenly stopped and grabbed her arm and took her to a staircase that led up to a roof. As Yugi stopped and let go of her hand Ryoura looked at Yugi and asked "aren't we supposed to be going to class". "Its all right the Art teacher always marks everyone present on the first day. So no one really will notice us missing. I just wanted to talk to you about the phone call you gave me the other day. Plus no one will disturb us here since no one comes here only me and my friends and I guess now you", he said. I'm sorry Yugi" she said as she sat down, "I just didn't want Bakura to hurt you again. I felt if I be friends with you, you would get hurt and I can't stop it. I really didn't mean what I said. I sorry I was rude to you but we can talk now since ii snuck the ring off before I left home. Yugi started to laugh cause Ryoura said all of that in one breath, she smiled too as Yugi was laughing, she had not smiled in a long time since the day of the accident. That made her cry a little. Yugi held out his hand as he stood up and said "Bakura can't hurt me as long as I have my Yami", with that Ryoura took his hand and stood up. She smiled as Yugi said "friends", "friends" she agreed. As they went to their next class and began their day for real this time.

Meanwhile Bakura had just woke up and wondering what she was doing in that school. I have to make it that she is friends with Yugi but he didn't want to seem like he was being nice. As he went to see where she was Bakura couldn't find her. As he went into her room he found that the millennium ring was under her bed. As he picked it up he began to be fueled with anger. How she could do this he thought, "When I specifically warned her what would happen if she would leave the millennium ring somewhere" he growled. As he went and stacked into the kitchen he got mad and slammed his fist on the table.

Meanwhile Yugi and Ryoura and all of Yugi's friends were having lunch together. As they were eating they realized that they only had two periods' together lunch and homeroom. All the other classes all of them had none classes with Yugi or Ryoura. "That is strange" Tea said as she bit into her sandwich. "Yea, we usually have at least three periods all together" said Joey. As the bell rang they said goodbye as they went their separate ways and Ryoura followed Yugi to their next class English. At the door their teacher was waiting at the door with her hand out. "Did you do your essay" asked Yugi as they stood in line and waited to go inside. She was also giving seating assignment when she took the essays. "Yea, good thing I decided to check my emails too. Or else I would have never found out about the essay" Ryoura said as she took her essay out of her bag. As Yugi looked at how many pages she took out he said" Wow! No one ever wrote that many pages for the summer essay. Usually people write half a page and she okays them. I think that she's going to like you". HE smiled at her Ryoura just look embarrassed.

As Yugi disappeared, Ryoura noticed that she was next one up. As she nervously handed her the five pages she wrote to the teacher. She had a very stern look on her face, as she saw the neat type pages she gave a smile then said "You must be Ryoura, My name is Ms.Lin. I will let you choose where you want to sit since you did such a good job on your essay." Ryoura gulped and then said "I want to just sit next to Yugi" Ryoura said. Ms.Lin just smiled and waved her in. As Ryoura sat next to Yugi he gave a surprised gasp was about to say something when Ms.Lin walked into the classroom.

Ms. Lin started the class by saying "This year I want you all to work on writing proper essays. I need to get you ready for college for the students that would be going that is. Here is an example of a proper essay written by your new classmate Ms. Bakura." as she showed them the five pages of neat typing Ryoura turned b right red with embarrassment. This is how I want all your essays to be by the final project at the end of the year. As she handed them the outline of what they would be doing for the year she flipped over the board as everyone turned on their laptops to copy what was on the board. "These will be the only class probably who I will look closely who is here or not. If you are late I will not let you inn without a teachers note. Then I will mark you absent and that will count as cutting. If you are absent you need to have a parents or teachers note. Further more I will be looking at you work closely if I do not like it I would have you redo it" she paused and listened to everyone typing on their computers.

At the end of class Ryoura and Yugi walked out the class together Ryoura said "She sure is the strictest teacher I met so far. She reminds me of my old math teacher". Yugi just laughed and said "every teacher in Japan is strict. Though Ms. Lin is the toughest to get a good grade. You really have to work hard to get a good grade with her. A few people get high marks from her. Well we have to see what kind of grade she will give us for our essays tomorrow." Ryoura just smiled as they walked to classes together. Meanwhile Bakura decided to wait in his soul room until Ryoura decided to come home. While he was waiting he put a spell on the millennium ring that the next person that put it on no matter how much they tried to leave it somewhere or throw it out it would automatically go back to them as he started laughing as finished the dark magic spell. He looked at the book he had managed to steal along with the ring five thousand years ago. It was the millennium and it said that he could get his own body if he got all the millennium items along with world domination. There was also another spell less evil that said that the holders of the items come together and all decide that they put the magic of the items all the yami's would receive their own bodies. Though it was very unlikely that the pharaoh would agree to that, He sighed and said "we used to be good friends until you betrayed me". With that he went back into the ring and went to sleep.

With that Ryoura and Yugi went to all their classes. Yugi showed shortcuts how to get to every class. Then soon the school day was over. As Yugi and Ryoura walked to the front door to exit, Ryoura suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Ryoura" Yugi asked as he saw her slide down to the floor and just sit there with her arms over her legs. After a long pause Ryoura answered him "If I leave I know that I have to go home. And there Bakura is waiting for me and he is probably mad because I did not wear the millennium ring. He said next I did that I would get a beating of pure hell. I guess I am scared, though that is strange because I was not scared of anyone in America. Well its different I guess with Bakura". With that she started crying, Yugi went and sat next to her and said "Why don't you come over to my house, we will figure out how for you to get out of that beating by the time you get home." As he got up and held out his hand Ryoura smiled as she took and they both walked to the game shop together where Yugi lived.

As they together did there school work together and Yugi's grandfather brought them juice while they did their schoolwork. Ryoura completely forgot about Bakura, she was having so much fun with Yugi. She never had this much fun doing homework before. Most of her friends hated homework and she usually did it for them. Suddenly she got quiet as she realized her supposed to be friends in America were not really her friends because they used her for her to do their friends. "I really do have nobody now" she whispered quietly to herself as she finished the essay that was due next week 'on why good penmanship is important'. Ms.Lin also said during that class period that they would have to hand in one essay each week. That is a good technique for people that have trouble writing essays she thought it could help improve their essay writing skills. Yugi looked up when he heard Ryoura say that and said "You have new friends now. We will help you get settled in Japan. I will if the others forget I really like you." Ryoura smiled when Yugi said that. She never had anybody be so kind like that to her.

As they finished what they were writing, Yugi looked at the time and said "It's getting late, why don't I walk you home." "Sure" Ryoura said as she got up and began to gather up her things back into her book bag, she was surprised at the mess she made that she blushed a deep red when she looked at Yugi. "Its all right, I'll clean when I get back; come on" he said as he opened the door and they both walked out the door.

Ryoura and Yugi both made plans to meet at the bus stop a block away from her at seven so they both can make their class by eight fifth- teen. As they neared closer to her house Bakura woke up because he sensed Ryoura's presence nearby. So he got up and decided to open the shade a little bit so he could see when she would walk into the house and find the perfect position to pounce on her. Though as he saw her round the corner he gasped as he saw Yugi walking with her, with that he closed back the shade and stood next to the door waiting for her to come in.

As Yugi waved goodbye to Ryoura she slowly opened the door and she felt herself being grabbed up by Bakura. As he dragged her into her room he still held on to her as he magically made the millennium ring appear in his hand. Then he put the millennium ring around her neck and said "Don't ever take this off again or try to or I will permanently make life hell for you and your little friends, I might even kill them. Is it that hard for you to follow my instructions? If it is let me know and I can make it a lot easier for you." He smirked as he said that as he brought her to look straight into his eyes. She quickly shook her head hoping he let her go soon. He smirked again and like he did not understand her said "Is that a yes or a no. Or should I start torturing you right now." " I can follow your instructions Bakura, I swear" she quietly said to him. "Good" he said, "Cause next time you don't follow my instructions; you will really feel my anger. I let you off easy this time but next time you wont be so lucky. You know I am the only one you will have in the end. Everyone will forget about you in the end even your father. They really don't care about you. " With that last word he threw her on the bed and materialized into the ring.

Ryoura sighed and took out the list of books she needed to buy for her classes. Yugi had said that there was a school store on the third floor and wrote the prices next to each item. Though he also mentioned that new books were about a hundred or so more than the prices he wrote down he was just not sure. As she took off her clothes off and put on the pajamas, she heard her stomach rumbling. Bakura meanwhile was hungry and he did not know how to work the stupid contraptions in the kitchen. Though there was meat he took out, first he tried to eat it like it was but it almost broke his teeth. He was getting madder and madder when Ryoura walked in from the kitchen.

She looked at what Bakura was doing and then to the frozen meat on the counter and smiled and said "You hungry Bakura, you could of just asked and not break your teeth. Go into the living room while I make us both something to eat." With that Bakura sulked and went into the living room and stared at the big black box that was there as he was waiting for Ryoura made the food. Pretty soon he smelled wonderful smells coming from the kitchen and that agitated more with the sizzling sound that was coming from there also. Finally he decided to talk to her he was going to go and get up then he changed his mind and decided to talk to her through thought. / Are you done yet? I want to eat! /. \\ Why don't you turn on the TV, if you're getting so agitated. The remote is on the coffee table in front of you.\\. Bakura looked confused as he picked up the object on the table. As he saw the many buttons on the remote he pushed a button and the screen magically lit up with people in it. He was so into pushing different buttons that the screen kept changing with each time he pressed a different button that he did not notice Ryoura walk in. As she saw how preoccupied he was with the TV, that she started laughing, at the sound of her voice Bakura turned and growled "I hope the food is done". She gulped and said "yea" as she brought his food over to him. Then she took her plate and went upstairs to eat while she was on her computer.

Bakura looked as she made her way back up the stairs. He quickly ate the food she had brought over to him. It was so good that it took him ten seconds literally to devour it all. As he started to think maybe I should apologize to her he thought as he took his plate and put it on the table in front of him. Then as he made his way upstairs to Ryoura's room, as he slowly opened the door he saw that she was under the covers and the plate with the food was on the table though it was empty. He smiled then took the plate and went downstairs and put it with his plate and put it on the kitchen counter next to the sink. Then he materialized into the ring and went into his soul room. As he paced his room up and down he wondered why he treated Ryoura the way he did. Finally he went to sleep and did not wake till Ryoura was having Lunch with Yugi the next day.

When Ryoura woke up the next morning she went and packed all her things for school that she rushed out to meet Yugi. As Yugi and Ryoura walked to school Yugi asked "So how did last night go with Bakura" "It was all right" was all Ryoura said. Yugi did not bring up the subject or ask if anything was wrong during their walk. He could see something was wrong, though he thought it would be rude to ask her anything else. So they walked the rest of the way in silence.

As they took their seat in homeroom she was still in deep thought. Yugi did not say anything just was quiet like her talking with his Yami. Could Bakura be right she thought as she took out an empty notebook she did not use and decided right there to use it for a journal. She did not care if Bakura read it maybe he can find out more about me if he reads it. As she opened the notebook and started to write on the first page the late bell rang and Ms.Tukaisua started to take attendance. As Ryoura listened for her name and said here she wished that life would be a little bit easier if only her family was here it didn't matter if father was away, if only she could see mother and Aname one last time.

As the bell rang and Yugi was saying bye to his friends and they said they see him in their next class together she noticed they seemed to forget about her. Wile she waited for Yugi to finish talking to them that got her thinking again maybe Bakura is right about what he said, maybe he is the only friend I got. She was snapped out of her trance by Yugi who suddenly was right in front of her. She jumped that she fell from her chair. Yugi laughed and said "Good thing everyone left so no one saw you. Come on or we are going to be late for our next class". Ryoura got up and they went to their Art class that they missed yesterday. As she they took the two empty seats in the back the teacher started his class. She saw on the board Mr. Johnson was written in perfect script. She gasped because that he was American just like her. As he took attendance he began his class, though Ryoura was not paying attention as she opened her notebook she started writing.

Dear Journal,

What did I do wrong? Why was I dealt such a bad set of cards? I was born in Japan like my father though how can I settle in this new world. It is completely different. I was raised in America all my life. Then it seems overnight everything changed. My mother and sister were taken from my life. Then I was sent to Japan. When I came here with my father he left like usual, as expected of him. I am alone though not really. Before my dad left he left me a present. He gave me something called the millennium ring. Inside lives a spirit that been there for about five thousand years. He is from ancient Egypt. Something bad must have happened there for I see a lot of sadness and anger in his eyes. Even though he sometimes gets angry with me, I see ion his eyes he doesn't want to do it. Though some of the things he say can't be true can it? Like what he said yesterday seems so true. I just wish I could talk to him better.

Ryoura was suddenly snapped out of her trance when she heard the bell ring. She quickly copied down the homework in her binder and then rushed to her other class since Yugi had left already. As she looked on her schedule to see what was next she saw that it was science. She quickly made it there right before the late bell rang as she sat at her desk she saw that Yugi was not there, though she thought nothing of it as Ms.Tukaisua started the class. As she wrote the assignment for the day on the chalkboard there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Ms.Tukaisua said as she was writing on the board and not had her back turned on the class. As the door opened she turned around to greet the student that walked in. Ryoura had fallen in love with the student that came through the door.

As Yugi looked at Ryoura he was contemplating on how to tell her that he had a crush on her. Though his smile faded as he saw who came in and how Ryoura's face changed when she saw him. It is hopeless she has a crush on the baddest boy in their class. As Ms.Tukaisua was reading the note Ryoura kept looking at the boy. He had blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. His skin tone was tan looked like he was from a different country. Plus he had earrings though it looked like no messed with him about it. His expression was dark like it meant he was the one that messed with people. She instantly fell in love with him. She was suddenly snapped out of her thinking about that boy with Ms.Tukaisua calling her name.

"Ms.Bakura could you please go with Mr. Malik to the principals office, Ms.Lin and the principal want to have a word with you" she said as she waved with her hand for Ryoura to follow him. Ryoura nodded then gathered up her belongings and went after Malik wondering why she did not call him by his last name as it was customary for teachers in Japan. She followed him though she had no idea that Malik had was looking at her the same way that she was looking at him. As they were walking in complete silence Malik decided to break the ice and spoke up "What do you think Mr.Koboko and Ms.Lin wants from us". Ryoura looked at Malik surprised that he wanted to speak to her so she said the first thing that came to her mind "I don't know they want to see you too?" "Yea" he said as he smiled at her and opened the door to the principal's office and they walked into the office.

"Good you're both here" Ms. Lin said as she ushered them into a smaller office where the principal was waiting. He smiled and said "Hi! You must be Ms.Bakura Ryoura. My name is Mr.Koboko and I am the principal of this school." He paused for a second and continued "Now Malik what type of trouble did you get yourself this time and so early in the year? It's only the second day of school." As he stared grimly at Malik Ms.Lin interrupted him saying "Malik is in no trouble sir. I just want to discuss Ryoura Bakuras classes. The reason I also called Malik here was that I want him to help him. Since he always been in trouble I guess he will have no problem with that". Mr.Koboko grimly nodded and said "What about Ms.Bakuras classes?" Ms. Lin smiled and went into her suitcase and got out some papers out that Ryoura noticed as her essay. Ms. Lin continued to say "This is the essay topic I usually write to the parents or email to the students. She got the topic later then she students usually do. Since she is new to Japan and this school, though amazing to me she knows Japanese grammar and the language very well. Though she has made only a couple grammar mistakes to get a B, and that is very rare grade of an average 11th English class on the first day of school. I propose that she gets placed in my advanced placement class. Since Malik is already in my class I propose he be her English partner and help her catch up with the rest of the class." Mr.Koboko smiled and said "I think it is a wonderful idea though Ms.Bakura what were your classes like in America. So maybe I can switch all your other classes that way your other teachers won't come running to me." Ryoura nervously gulped as everyone was staring at her and said "All my classes in America were advanced placement except math." Well that's settled then since you have the same weakness as Malik I will give you the same classes." With that he clapped his hands and a secretary gave Ryoura her new schedule and he dismissed them.

As she was handed her schedule Ryoura's face fell. Malik saw this as her chance to get closer to Ryoura 'hopefully' he thought. As they were walking toward walked out the door she decided to go to the place that Yugi showed her. As she was walking "What's wrong" Malik asked her, Ryoura realized that Malik was still walking with her and she changed her mind. "Nothing I just don't know where any of these classes is at" Malik just grinned and said "Don't worry, I will show you where the classes are." Ryoura smiled at him and said "Thanks" when suddenly the bell rang for change of period. "Well I will see you tomorrow" he said as he ran off to his next class she guessed. She smiled at the thought that he actually knew she existed. Her last crush in her old school barley acknowledged her maybe she will actually have a boyfriend for once. She walked to her locker to put her things away before she headed for lunch she decided to go eat lunch at home. As she signed out at the principal's office with a paper for her father to sign that it was okay for her to go home for lunch.

As she grabbed her book bag off the floor she wondered how she was going to get this paper signed that she could go home everyday. She would think of something by tomorrow when they wanted that paper turned in or she could not go home. Meanwhile Bakura had just woke up and as he was a spirit he decided he would explore this small city of Domino. Though he stopped when he felt Ryoura's presence near bye, he wondered what she was doing home so early. As he waited next to the door he jingled the keys he had taken from her earlier that week. As Ryoura opened the door he quickly sat on the chair facing the door. "What are you doing home so early" he growled in the dark as Ryoura opened the shades. With Bakura glaring at her she answered "I decided to come home for lunch. I have to be back by next period." Bakura nodded then walked upstairs, Ryoura then came up with the idea maybe Bakura could sign her fathers name instead of him. So as she followed him upstairs quietly like she usually walked though Bakura did not know that. Since he only know Ryoura for a couple of days. Suddenly he noticed that Ryoura was following him and grabbed her against the wall. "Why were you following me?" he snarled at her as he held her against the wall without even flinching. Ryoura gulped but answered "I wanted to ask you a favor." Bakura let her go and said "Well! What is it?" As Bakura glared at her she silently held up the paper she was given and said quietly "I wondered if you could sign my fathers name on this paper." Bakura smirked and thought what he could do to take advantage of this moment. That school she goes to it would be best if I could keep a closer eye on her. He smiled at the thought and then said "I will sign this bit of paper for you if you and me up to your school!" Ryoura grinned but said "Ok" as she and Bakura walked into her room.

Bakura had his mind twirling as she went to the closet and got a copy of his signature. Why did she smile when I said that and not seem crestfallen. As he saw the signature of his father he had to keep back a laugh. The pharaohs was harder to copy this was easy. As he quickly signed the paper and gave it to her "He said when I am ready to start that stupid school I will tell you. As Ryoura looked at the time she raced downstairs made a quick sandwich and rushed out the door before she called out "I'll see you after school! ….. quickly made it there right before the late bell rang...rushed to her other class since yugi had left alre\jhnvsdkv

She made it to her class just a second before the late bell rang that she asked Yugi for a sheet of paper because she had no time to stop at her locker. Yugi nodded and quizzingly looked at her before his attention was turned back to the black board. When Mr.Chang was writing the assignment on the board, Ryoura sighed she hated math and it had to be algebra. Algebra confused her too much. She wished she had an aptitude for math like the rest of her subjects. She did the assignment to the best of her ability feeling she had got the whole problem wrong. As she looked around the class she saw that Malik was in this class also that she felt happy. As Malik turned around he waved to her then went back to his work. Ryoura's whole face reddened that she was happy that he noticed her. Yugi saw the whole transaction with that he knew he would be no more than friends with Ryoura.

As the bell rang and she left the classroom and hurried to her locker to get her things for the next two classes and put everything else away. She saw the notebook she had started as a journal. She changed her mind. She took a permanent marker from her bag and then wrote Bakura on the cover. Meanwhile she did not know that Malik was watching her. She did not know that he had a Yami too and they were partners back in ancient Egypt. Though she did not realize just how soon she would find out.

Since Marik had seen her when Malik was spying on her. He like Bakura thought that Bakura betrayed him and he was the cause of his entrapment in the millennium rod as he was imprisoned in. That he came up with an idea to kidnap her and use her to get her to get Bakura. He knew that he must have the same curse as he did. Plus he could get the millennium ring since that was the only item and not accounted for and that was the item he had five thousand years ago. As he laughed he thought how to get Malik to help him without him realizing it. He planned his action for when school was done for the day. Just then the late bell rang and Malik scurried to his next class.

Ryoura meanwhile went to her classes and did all the work they gave her. She couldn't wait for school to be over. She did not want to go home though she wanted to go to the little antique store she seen when running to school after she left her house earlier today. She was sure there was something she could buy since she had about 7 thousand dollars left and that was in United States dollars. It turned out more when she would transfer it into yen.

As she was walking to her last period class her nose in the book her history teacher gave her about ancient Egypt. Since she was not watching were she was going Malik ran right into that they both landed on the floor. Everyone stood out of the way for Malik reputation; they wanted to see what he would do next. "You should watch where you are going!" he growled as he brushed himself off and got up. Then he realized who it was and said "Oh!" very quietly and helped Ryoura pick up her books. "I am sorry Ryoura. I did not know that it was you. I'm sorry I yelled at you" he said. Here all the students gasped in amazement since Malik was never nice to no one it be teacher, student, boy, or girl. They stood still since they wanted to see what would turn out of this. "It's okay Malik" Ryoura said as she took his hand as he helped her up. He turned to face the students that were watching and said "scram" so quietly that the second he said it every student heard him and ran to their respective classes. "There" he smirked as he walked over to her and said "Let me make it up to you. Let me take you for pizza after school." Ryoura smiled and said "Okay. I will see after the last bell" she smiled and then ran off to her class.

Once she got there the teacher wouldn't let her in even though she tried to explain. "No excuses Ms. Bakura! Late is late! I will mark you late this time though next time I will mark you cutting" with that he closed the classroom door in her face and she heard snickering behind the closed door. She sat down and thought what her father would think if he saw that late mark if he even cared now a days anyway. Unknown to her Marik had come to school and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to kidnap her when he saw what went through with the teacher and Ryoura. He saw this as the perfect moment, as she put her arms around her legs she thought why did Malik have to bump into me. When Marik sneaked up behind her with a wet rag that was full of chloroform and put over her mouth and nose and she instantly passed out, Just to make sure she had the millennium ring he saw a string he pulled on it to reveled what was hidden under her shirt and saw the millennium ring. Well I got the right person he thought as he left the school to Malik's apartment. There he tied her up and put her in Malik's room and waited for him to come home.

Bakura meanwhile was sleeping so he never noticed something change with Ryoura. If only she never showed him how to use the TV. He fell asleep with the TV. blaring though he would hear it if someone knocked.

Malik also was outside the main doors waiting for Ryoura to show up. Though she never did that is strange he thought as the teachers locked the doors so no one could get in. Plus it was after everyone from detention left also. As he started home he decided she must not really like me though I thought we both had a love at first sight.

Oh well he thought I will have to get her to fall in love with me. I wonder if I get another girl would she be jealous of me. As he opened the door of is apartment that he unwillingly shared with his Yami. Sometimes it was a nightmare for him to deal with him he thought. "I heard that" Marik snarled and then smiled. "Come in I need you to do something for me before it gets too late" he said as he looked out the window. Malik sighed though he went into the computer room he created and dropped his things off and said "What you want me to do Yami". Marik smiled this was going to be fun.

Though he did not reply he waited until Malik came back into the living room. Marik meanwhile wrote his letter to his old partner Bakura and sealed it with his mark. So his hikari could not read it he wrote it in ancient Egyptian. He laughed as his hikari; Malik waked into the room. "What do you want" Malik asked staring at his Yami with his hands on his hips. As Marik smiled as he the sealed letter in his hands in a scroll, "I want you to take this to Ryoura's Yami" he grinned as he handed the scroll to Malik. Though Malik dropped the scroll and said "What did you do to Ryoura" he growled as he was about grab Marik in anger when Marik said "Go in your room. There is a surprise waiting for you." Malik grumbled but did as he was told. As he opened his room he gasped as he saw Ryoura there tied up. He took out the millennium rod and was about to open it to try to cut the bindings when Marik's voice came from the living room " You wont be able to free her from the bindings with that since I put a spell on the bindings so them the millennium rods knife can not penetrate them. But if you take this letter to Bakura I will remove the bindings until Bakura gets here at midnight."

Malik sighed though he took the scroll this time when Marik handed it to him. When he was outside the apartment "He realized that he did not know Ryoura's address. Then he remembered that Yugi and Ryoura were friends maybe he knows her address. So as he ran to the Turtle Game Shop he saw that his grandpa was outside. He bowed as a sign of respect and asked "Is Yugi there? Can I please speak to him for a quick second it is an emergency!" Grandpa nodded and yelled "Yugi someone is here to see you". A voice from the window yelled down "I will be right down grandpa". All that he heard was thumping as Yugi ran down the stairs and as he came out he suddenly stopped when he saw that it was Malik. Since Malik used to bully him in the past it was strange that he wanted to talk to him.

Suddenly Malik grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him with him though not in a forceful way. He could wriggle out of his grip if he really wanted too. Malik held him against the wall tighter when punching his face in. As Malik slowed to a stop on the next block he asked Yugi "You know where Ryoura lives? I know you do can you give me the address! It's an emergency!" Yugi saw that Malik was worried he hoped that he was making the right choice. He pointed his figure and said "Walk five blocks, make a left, third house on your left." Yugi sighed as he saw Malik run off to where he pointed him to. He wished that Ryoura looked at him the way she looked at him. As he neared the Ryoura's house his millennium rod began to glow. As he took it out; that meant that a millennium item was close by. He put the millennium rod away as he neared the Ryoura's house and knocked on the door.

All that Marik heard was a blaring of the TV and someone snoring which he guessed was Bakura. He knocked again still he got no answer from Bakura. Finally he tried the door to find it open. As he walked in the snoring stopped and Malik found himself pinned to the wall looking at a very angry Bakura with a blade at his throat. Oh why did my Yami have to send me to deliver this message he thought. Why couldn't he do it on his own? "Who are you and what are you doing inside my house" he lowered the blade about two inches so he could answer. Though it looked like if he said the wrong thing it would be it for him. Like usually he have to wriggle himself out of bad situations with no help from his Yami, Marik would only come if he was a second from death as he experienced in Egypt right before he came to Japan. "I got a letter for you" Malik gasped as he raised the scroll for Bakura to see. Bakura gasped as took it from him; the seal on it was familiar. It is the same seal that Marik used to use when sending his letters to his wife when he and Bakura used to go on raids to get food for their village. "Sit on the couch and wait while ire ad this letter" he growled at Malik while he went into the kitchen.

Bakura took a knife and opened the seal and gasped as he undid the scroll it was Marik since he could tell by the ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics style was Marik's. He started to read the letter:

My dear old partner Bakura how are you. When was the last time I saw you. Oh yes right before you betrayed me. Though I am surprised that you are imprisoned inside a millennium item too. Especially your favorite the ring. We used to be partners. What in the world went wrong! Though we can have all the time in the world to discuss it. Let me make this quick. I have your hikari RYOURA is it. Even if you take my hikari it won't mean anything to me he is pathetic. If you do your hikari will start bleeding. Maybe if you never betrayed me five thousand years ago things right now would not have come to this. Be at my apartment at midnight Malik will tell you how to get there or you reincarnation will be lights out.

As Bakura read that note he got madder that he crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. I never betrayed him he was my best friend we grew up together why would I do that. I will get him though he thought. As he went back into the living room he grabbed Malik since he was still standing by the door as he walked out the door he locked it and growled "take me to Marik" as he loosened his grip on Malik.

As they approached Malik's apartment building Bakura grabbed Malik again and growled "What apartment". Malik and gulped and said "five" as quietly as he could. Though Bakura heard him and gripped him tighter and dragged him up the stairs to the apartment that he said. When he got to the door he pounded on the door and was about to blast the door open when Marik opened the door. Bakura smirked and said "I got a present for you Marik" and with that he threw Marik at him. Marik caught him and then with Bakura following him threw Malik in the room with Ryoura who was still tied up and knocked out.

As Malik got to his feet he show that she was still knocked out he got the millennium rod out and opened the knife part out only this time he could cut the binding around her wrists and ankles. As the binding were cut slowly she opened her eyes and saw that Malik was holding her in his arms. He smiled and said "I'm glad that you are okay". Ryoura smiled and said as she sat on Malik's bed and said "What happened? The last thing that I remember is that my last thing I remember is that the sensei of my last class would not let me in and so I was sitting on the floor waiting for the bell to ring so I can meet you for pizza" Malik smiled he wished he did not have to tell her the truth though if he lied she would never trust him again and probably go out with Yugi.

As Malik sat next to her on the bed he started to say when a loud bang made both of them jump. He went to the door and tried to see what that was though the door wouldn't open "shit" he muttered. So he went and sat back on the bed. As Malik was nervously fidgeting with his hands Ryoura put a hand on his shoulder and said "Its okay, whatever you have to tell me I trust you. It can't be your fault I landed in this mess. It was my fault for not paying attention to my surrounding". Marik smiled at her words and said "In all reality it is partly my fault. I have to tell you something; I have a Yami like you. Your Yami practically dragged me the whole way here." Malik saw her face change into anger "Then it Bakuras fault I am here". Malik quickly interrupted her and said "No! My Yami also known as Marik. He was the one that did this to you. When I came home I found you tied up. He then made me deliver a letter to Bakura who then dragged me all the way here". With that they heard another bang and Bakura yelling "I never betrayed you Marik you were the one that betrayed me. That is why I am imprisoned in this ring, you deserted me. Ryoura sighed "I only known Bakura for about a week. Though I know nothing about him". Malik looked at her surprised then as he brought her close since he saw her shaking. "Well I can tell a little bit I know. All I know about them is they used to be tomb robbers together. They were partners until one of them betrayed one another. Though which one I can't figure it out. Since both of them were imprisoned in the millennium items they stole in ancient Egypt five thousand years ago" Malik said.

All of a sudden they noticed that there was no banging or yelling anymore. Malik got up and tried to open the door and it still wouldn't open. Ryoura came over too and put her ear to the door and Malik copied her and they both heard Marik and Bakura talking.

"Well if you did not betrayed me and I did not betray you then who did Marik?" asked Bakura slowly coming to that conclusion. "I don't know wait a second! Bakura who used to always tail us around wanting to be a great thief like us, That we let him know all our plans even our last bet before we were imprisoned into these wretched millennium items" Marik said. As both of them thought over the thought, they suddenly both said at the same time "Kariku" and they both slammed their fists on the table. Bakura gasped and fell with a thud and this time Bakura heard and got up and went to the door of Malik's room and opened the door easily unlike Malik. As he opened the door he saw Ryoura sprawled on the top of Malik. Ryoura grinned when she saw that it was Bakura. Bakura just stared at her for a minute then grabbed her and left the last thing Ryoura could do was wave goodbye to Malik. As Bakura was walking out he called to Marik "Let's meet up tonight". Malik sadly looked on and when he tried to run after then Marik grabbed his shirt collar to stop him from going anywhere.

As soon as Bakura and Ryoura got home and walked through the door Bakura threw her on the floor. As soon as she landed with a thud on the floor he kneeled so he was face level with her. He then smirked and got up and started to walk away. Ryoura slowly started to get up when Bakura suddenly grabbed her again and dragged her to her room. Then as soon as he threw her on the bed he started talking sternly though like he cared about her. That was strange though for Ryoura to hear. "Do you got any sense at all? You made me waste my time to save your ass. Next time I should not waste my time. And were you not supposed to be in class. What were you doing anyway" Bakura growled at her as she cowered on the floor. She started crying as she said "I bumped into Malik before the late bell rang. And he apologized to me and asked me out to pizza after school. Though I didn't make it to class before the late bell rang so the teacher did not let me in." With that she started crying even harder as Bakura leaned over and hugged her. She was surprised at first though she stopped crying as she snuggled up in his arms. As he was stroking Ryoura's hair she feel asleep with tear stained eyes.


End file.
